jirachi is smart and devious
by dragondragon555
Summary: everyone thinks that jirachi isn't very smart but that's not true, jirachi is actually very smart and a bit devious, when a lovesick jirachi falls in love with a human find out what he does


i went prologue

this is a jirachi who does not hibernate because that is only a myth, he can grant his own wishes and others, but the one thing he wants is someone to love and have kids with, but alas, the other jirachi's don't like him, but he has the ability to turn someone into a jirachi but he did not do it to a boy yet, but he wants to do it to a girl who is ignorant so he can trick her into wishing she was a jirachi so he can love her, and today is his lucky day.

jirachi is smart and devious

my name is Diana but people called me devious Diana because i was good at conning people into giving me money and stuff, o know that's a sin but i need to get money because my family was living in poverty because the country i live in has a communist government and my father can't get a raise because in communism all wealth is distributed equally and it gives a lot of power to the government and my country has become strict and evil, it was a bad life but i read Charlie and the chocolate factory that Charlie was equally poor but he became rich because he won the factory willy wonka gave him and that book gave me the courage to live and hope that my life will get better and i was right because a certain someone changed my life forever and the life of the others and here is the story about it.

i was walking home with money i got out of kids and adults who pity me, it seemed like a normal day but boy was i wrong, i went through the dark and muddy shortcut and saw the thing that changed my life forever and it was jirachi, at first i did not knw what a jirachi was because i diid not have any video games because of my family's poverty and debt, i tried to kick it out of anger but then it spoke to me.

"please do not hurt me" it said.

"what's in it for me" i said.

" i am the great and powerful wish pokemon jirachi" it said trying to sound bold but it was hard to sound bold when you look cute, short, only 1 inch tall, and had the cutest voice in the world, " i can grant you and your poor family three wishes each".

"three wishes eh" is said with a trick up my sleeve " alright my first wish is that me and my family's one million wishes would come true".

" pretty smart for a girl with no money or even decent clothes" said jirachi " ok wish granted"

thiat day turned out to be the number 2 best day of my life because my family became rich, my dad became the prime minister and changed the government to a democratic government so everyone got a raise, my mom became the vice prime minister, i got lots of toys, video games, food and friends, it was perfect, but the story does not end there because i still haven't told you about how my form changed forever and the reason that day was number 2 and here it is.

me and my family have grown greedy a week later my mom and dad abused there power and i have changed from Charlie bucket to veruca salt only i did not go to my mom or dad like verruca, i went to jirachi to get a wish, but i did not call him daddy and i was turned into a brat.

"jirachi" said my dad " thanks for making me the most powerful man in the worlds.

"second most powerful man" said jirachi with a grin on his face.

"what do you mean" me and my family said.

"you don't think you got power by yourselves" said jirachi " we all know that without me you would still be living in poverty, that's why i am more powerful than you and their is nothing you can do about it, what do you want to wish for next".

me and my family didn't think it through and before we even could we had already said the words that changed our lives forever.

" we wish to be as powerful as you"

"wish granted" said jirachi with a huge dark grin on his face along with a dark chuckle and then our lives changed forever.

our skin turned white and then star shaped headdress appeared with teardrop shaped extension hanging from either side of the headdress , three blue tags appeared on the points on the headdress, two flaps appeared on our backs, our hands and arms changed shape, the fingers fused until three fingers remained and our arms looked like there was flab on theme and they shrank to resemble jirachi's, our legs became stubby footless legs, a eye appeared on our belly that was yellow with a blue iris and immediately closed leaving a curve, our eyes enlarged and became fully black and soon we were 100% jirachi.

"this isn't what we meant you dumb jirachi" said me and my family, change us back and give us jirachi powers as humans".

"i meant to change you into jirachi's on purpose" said jirachi revealing his true colors " and no your change is permanent".

"what" said the me and my family.

"you see i planned this the whole time" said jirachi "i was all alone in the world with no one to love, but i had the ability to transform humans into jirachi's by their wish, and now i have you Diana, will yu love me".

" uh.. sure" i was horrified did transforming into a jirachi make me love him.

"all of you follow me" jirachi said, we followed him.

2 months later

i loved my new life, i was transforming people into me and my husbands children, i loved the food my mom wishes up, i have a husband i love and everybody was happy, the day i transformed was the best day of my life and nw i was immortal, every time i look back at that day i met jirachi, no my husband i kissed him for he has given ,e a new life, one that will never die.

my name is Diana and this is the end


End file.
